Down the Winding Path
}} "Durkon" learns of the location of the Godsmoot and attempts to persuade Roy to take him there. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Asgardian Pantheon: ** "Durkon" ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Mani ▶ ** High Priestess of Hoder ▶ ** High Priest of Heimdall ▶ * Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail ◀ * Head Cleric of Hoder ◀ * Acolyte of Hoder with Clockwork Leg ◀ * Acolyte of Hoder with Goatee ◀ * A Gnome Ranger of Hoder Transcript Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: Sorry for calling after you, sir, I just…I didn’t want you to get too far away for me to find you. Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: Cure Minor Wounds! Roy: It’s fine, we’re in no hurry. I mean, we totally are, but…well, it’s complicated. What’s on your mind? Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: I know a way for you to help your dead friend. Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: Specifically, where you can find a stronger cleric near here. Inside Durkon's head "Durkon": Oh. "Durkon": Oh, here we go. "Durkon": I knew an entire island of gnomes couldn’t keep a secret! Outside Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: I don’t know why the head cleric didn’t say anything, but your friend with the dwarven accent was right— Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: There were''other clerics traveling through here over the last few days. Flashback to the Shrine of Hoder. Three High Priests stand at the door. '''Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail (inset): Four or five different groups, actually. They stopped in pay respects to all the shrines. Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail (inset): Even Hoder’s high priestess! It was a huge honor, but for some reason we didn’t have a feast or anything. Roy: Wait—they visited '''''every shrine in the town? How come none of the other clerics we visited mentioned this? "Durkon": Do ye know whar they were headin’? Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: Not exactly. They don’t really tell me much, since I’m only an acolyte. Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: North, to the mainland. I heard one of them mention the Pinnacle Mountains. Inside Durkon's head "Durkon": GOOD ENOUGH! Outside "Durkon": Lad, if’n we hurry, mebbe we can catch these clerics ‘fore they get whar thar goin’! Roy: Yeah…I suppose. Roy: Seems a bit vague to justify taking a detour, though. "Durkon": Roy, ye gotta take the chance. This may be our only realistic opportunity to locate a cleric who can help me! Inside Durkon's head "Durkon": TAKE THE BAIT, YOU PULSING BLOODSACK! Roy: No…no, this doesn’t feel right. Roy: Durkon, I’m sorry, I know this is important to you, and I want you restored more than anyone else. Roy: But the whole world is at stake, and it’s bad enough that we’re not already kicking in Xykon’s door as we speak. Roy: We can’t spare time for a sidequest right now. "Durkon": It’s on the way! We have to fly over those mountains to get to the North Pole anyway! Roy: It’s not the travel time I’m worried about, per se. Roy: Where exactly would we be going? The Pinnacle Mountains are almost 2000 miles long! Roy: We can’t just zoom off to start searching it for a handful of clerics who obviously don’t want to be found. "Durkon": But— Roy: No. Maybe if you and Vaarsuvius could pull together some divinations to tell us where to actually go, I’d consider— Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail (off-panel): Cog Street. Roy: Huh? Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: That’s what I was coming to tell you. An elven priestess stopped in about an hour ago. Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: Said she was running late, but she was going to do that thing elves do instead of sleeping at the inn on Cog Street before leaving town. Inside Durkon's head "Durkon": NO! I don’t want to talk to the actual pilgrims, I just want to follow the pilgrimage! "Durkon": In a very fast ship!! Outside Roy: Now see—''that'' is a small enough risk to take to get you fixed. Roy: We’ll head down to the inn, talk to this elf, and hopefully have this whole vampire thing sorted out by the time repairs are complete. "Durkon": …Aye. Inside Durkon's head "Durkon": GAAHHH!! Durkon: I got no clue wha be goin’ on, but I know a thwarted villain when I see one. Roy: Thanks, kid! Here’s a donation to your temple. Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: You’re welcome, sir! The acolyte catches the pouch of coins Roy tossed, "CATCH!" Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: Wait, did he just say, “vampire”? D&D Context * Cure Minor Wounds is a cantrip (0th level) which cures exactly 1 point of damage. Trivia * This is the first appearance of three of the High Priests of the Gods of the Northern Pantheon: the High Priest of Mani, the High Priestess of Hoder, and the High Priest of Heimdall. The associations of the other two priests are revealed in #999. * This is the final appearance of the various gnome clerics of Hoder from the Shrine of Hoder in Tinkertown. The Acolytes first appeared in #982, and the Head Cleric appeared in #984. External Links * 985}} View the comic * 415155}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Cure Minor Wounds Category:Uses cure wounds Category:Godsmoot Preparation